Weapon Mods
Weapon Upgrades are applied to assault rifles, shotguns, sniper rifles, submachine guns, and heavy pistols to augment them. The wide array of weapon enhancements and upgrades at the player's disposal includes scopes, stocks, ammo capacity, barrel modifications, grips and more.http://masseffect.bioware.com/about/arsenal/ Assault Rifle Upgrades Assault Rifle Barrel Increased assault rifle damage. Assault Rifle Magazine Upgrade Increases magazine capacity, allowing more shots before reload. Changes the colour of the weapon's body to bronze. Levels I: Increases rounds per magazine by 40%. II: Increases rounds per magazine by 50%. Assault Rifle Penetration Allows the assault rifle bullet to penetrate a certain distance through objects. Assault Rifle Scope Simple 4x optical scope to enhance stability while zoomed. Increases accuracy while moving and taking damage. Places a visible scope atop the weapon. Levels II: Increases accuracy by 20%. Assault Rifle Stability Damper Distributes recoil with sliding system of counterweights compatible with kinetic coil generators. Reduces weapon kickback. Changes the colour of the weapon's handle and stock to black. Levels I: Increases weapon stability by 30%. II: Increases weapon stability by 40%. III: Increases weapon stability by 50%. IV: Increases weapon stability by 60%. V: Increase weapon stability by 70%. Shotgun Upgrades Shotgun Blade Increases melee damage and adds more blood when doing melee moves. Heavy Shotgun Barrel Increases Shotgun damage. Shotgun Shredder Mod Allows the shotgun pellet to shred through objects. Shotgun Smart Choke Servo motors hooked up to adjustable system tighten or loosen pellet spread for maximum accuracy. Levels I: Increases accuracy by 30%. Changes the color of the weapon's body to light brown. II: Increases accuracy by 35%. Changes the colour of the weapon's body to olive green. III: Increases accuracy by 40%. Changes the colour of the weapon's body to slate grey. IV: Increases accuracy by 45%. V: Increases accuracy by 50%. Changes the color of the weapon's body to black. Submachine Gun Upgrades SMG Heat Sink Increases heat conductivity of thermal clip receiver. Negates heat generated by some shots. SMG Magazine Upgrade Increased magazine capacity means more shots, fewer reloads. Changes colour of the weapon's handle and grip to black. Levels I: Increases rounds per magazine by 40%. II: Increases rounds per magazine by 50%. III: Increases rounds per magazine by 60%. SMG Scope Upgrade Simple 2x optical scope enchances stability while zoomed. Increases accuracy while moving and taking damage. Sniper Rifle Upgrades Sniper Rifle Barrel A smoother bore allows for increased ranged damage. Sniper Rifle Extended Barrel Lengthens barrel, creating greater bullet velocity and impact. Places a visible barrel extension on the weapon. Levels I: Increases damage by 15%. Sniper Rifle Concentration Mod Slows time briefly when zooming in. Sniper Rifle Scope Increased accuracy, less camera shake when zoomed, infrared through smoke. Sniper Rifle Spare Thermal Clip Adds sockets to increase thermal clip capacity, increasing number of spare shots. Changes the colour of the weapon's handle and stock to brown. Levels I: Increases spare shot capacity by 50%. II: Increase spare shot capacity by 60%. Heavy Pistol Upgrades Heavy Pistol Barrel Increases Heavy Pistol damage. Pistol Scope Simple 2x optical scope enhances stability while zoomed. Increases accuracy while moving and taking damage. Places a visible scope atop the weapon. Levels I: Increases accuracy by 15%. References Category:Equipment Category:Weapons Category:Mass Effect 3